Suzaku Spirits
by Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc
Summary: The Mizu-Ryuuseisui, Inc. rendition of - The 4th OVA. When the book is destroyed for lack of a legend, where do the seishi go? Will the spirits of the Suzaku seishi ever remember?
1. A Beginning in an End

Hi there! It's Taira and Kouran! We just finished watching the third OVA's, like, 5 minutes ago. I (Taira) was furious that they DIDN'T COMPLETE THE STUPID SERIES!!! *fumes* I mean, okay, after they summon Suzaku, they should've gotten three wishes! Right? Right? Therefore, Kouran and I started plotting what we would've wished for to end the series once and for all. We decided on these three things – 

Konan, Kutou, Hokkan and Sairou live in peace forever. The book will never be destroyed. ALL THE SEISHI ARE SUDDENLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON REBORN INTO THE REAL WORLD! 

Having decided this, we then came up with the idea that maybe they purposely left the series incomplete so they could write a 4th OVA! So, we decided to write one for them ^_^.

~^@*!*@^~

Taka cradled Hikari in his arms. He smiled at Miaka. With all of the people they loved surrounding them, it was worth all the pain they had suffered in the book. They knew that the spirits of the Suzaku seishi would always be with them.

---

Shadows crept over the face of the book. The corners slowly began to crumble... Without a new legend, the book had to give itself up. Light erupted from it – Red, blue, green and white. The book shone brightly, almost like... a star. The light grew and grew until suddenly, all was darkness. Shijintenchisho was lost forever.

---

A young man, aged eighteen, stood on the porch, looking at the river. His blue hair swept in the wind. The river and the night sky almost seemed to blend. A girl, a year younger than him, with soft brown hair walked outside and stood next to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Houjun?" she whispered. He nodded, smiling. The sound of the cars rustling was silent to them, and all they could hear was the rippling of the water.

"Kouran," he said suddenly, "would you still love me if I had one eye?"

She laughed lightly. "Why do you ask questions like that? The answer doesn't matter."

---

The thirteen-year-old boy slammed his hand down on the desk. "I hereby call this meeting of the Anti-Girl Club to order!" he said commandingly. One of the boys facing him raised his hand and waved it wildly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Shun'u! Call on me! Call on meeeee!"

Shun'u turned around to face him on his throne. "Kouji! Do you have any official club business?"

Kouji, a slender boy with dark hair, stood up and announced, "I suspect one of our members of breaking The Oath!"

Shun'u gasped. This was serious business. "Who?! What's your accusation?!"

Kouji looked solemn. He pointed to a nerdy-looking boy with black hair, whose eyes widened as he saw who Kouji meant. "I suspect him of calling a _girl_ on the phone!"

The boy looked terrified. "No! No, Shun'u! It wasn't me! I swear! Don't!"

Shun'u looked grim. "I'm sorry, Sobakasu. I have to punish you according to the rules."

"No! No! Oh, please! Anything but that! Nooooooo!"

Shun'u closed his eyes sadly. "Guards, bring in... _the girl!_"

Two large boys opened the doors to the clubhouse. They brought in an angelic-looking sweet little girl, who's eyes shone happily.

Sobakasu shuddered. "You aren't really going to do this to me, are you Shun'u?! Please, no!"

The girl drew closer... closer... she leaned in towards him, and kissed him smack on the lips. She smiled innocently and the guards dragged her out again.

Shun'u wrote it down in the Club Book. "Sobakasu... Crime: Calling a girl... Punishment carried out without a hitch... Alternate punishment: Sobakasu will be shunned by all...um... all, um... You! Personal Dictionary!" He pointed to a young, nine-year old boy with brown hair in a bun who looked up and blinked. "Friends."

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S."

"Thank you, Doukun. Shunned by all friends in this club for a month."

---

Houjun and Kouran were still oustide, looking at the river. The door to the porch opened and a purple-haired feminine head stuck out. "Yo, Kouran! Phone call."

Kouran turned. "Oh, thanks, Ryuuen! Who is it?"

Ryuuen made a face. "It's that creep, Hikou again."

Kouran returned the face. "The guy's a stalker!" Ryuuen laughed.

"He does call you a lot, doesn't he? You gonna talk to him or not?"

"No."

"Sure thing." Ryuuen turned back into the house and picked up the phone again. "Sorry, Hikou, Kouran has a headache. She doesn't feel like listening to you whine. Sorry!" Ryuuen hung up cheerfully.

Kouran rolled her eyes. "He's such a jerk. Like all guys. Except you of course, Houjun! And you, Ryuuen! Although it's hard to think of you as a guy some times..."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuuen said, annoyed.

---

Miaka looked out of the window.

"Something wrong, Miaka?" Taka asked anxiously.

"No... I just... felt something," she said finally.

"Felt something?" Taka said, worried. "Are you having twins or something?"

"No, no, not like that... Almost like... Suzaku's power. Or, not exactly Suzaku, but something from the book."

"But the book is finished! Isn't it? There's nothing left in the legend, right?"

Miaka looked concerned. "That's what I thought... We can send Keisuke to check it out."

---

A man of beauty look out the window. The fresh forest, oh how he loved it. He smiled and thought, Ryuuen. Her pretty face. Her enchanting smile. Her soft hair. He sighed deeply. "Oh Ryuuen, if only you knew about my feelings towards you, if only you knew…" He loved Ryuuen so deeply! If he could only work up the courage to tell her! They were meant to be together.

---

Ryuuen, at that moment, didn't even know he existed. "Hey, Kouran! Wanna come study with me at the National Library?"

"Sure," she said, breaking off her kiss with Houjun. "I need to study for the geography test tomorrow anyway."

---

"Sure, sure, go check on the Universe of the Four God, Keisuke. Keisuke, go do this. Keisuke, go do that. I ALWAYS have to run their petty little errands for them," Keisuke had been ranting at Tetsuya for quite some time. "And why? Because Miaka felt something. She was probably only hungry anyway!"

"I know, Keisuke," Tetsuya said wearily. They entered the library and walked over to the book search.

"Shi...jin...ten...chi...sho." He pressed the "Enter" key. Nothing showed up. "Huh?" Keisuke said, confused. "Tetsuya... we'd better go check this out..."

"You can go," Tetsuya said suddenly, staring at a hot chick he'd just spotted. "I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Um... okay, then," Keisuke shrugged. He went off.

Tetsuya sidled up to the girl, who was laughing with her cute friend. 

"So Ryuuen, you really made that joke on that guy?!" The other 'girl' noded 'her' head. 

"Yeah! He thought I was a girl! What a LOSER! And I thought he was from that Anti-Girls Club, or whatever. How'd he get my phone number?" The other girl shrugged. 

"Um…hey there, cutie. What's your name?" Tetsuya said. Kouran not knowing him, whispered to Ryuuen, 

"Oh no, not again! Not another guy!"

"Well, at least don't give THIS one your phone number," Ryuuen whispered back. "We have enough with Hikou calling you every second of the day and night. Here, I'll help out." He kissed Kouran on the cheek. "I have to go now, sweetiepie."

Kouran blushed deeply. "Bye, uh, Houjun!" she said quickly. Tetsuya looked dejected.

"Sooo, what _is_ your name?" 

Kouran glared at him. "Kouran," she said coldly. 

"Where do ya live?" 

"I don't see why..." Kouran suddenly changed tactics, and looked all innocent. "Well, gee, mister," she said, giggling, "I just really don't knowwwww! I mean, I must have it written down here somewhere..." She giggled some more, "Maybe my BOYFRIEND can remind me!"

"Your... your boyfriend?" he said sadly.

"Yeah! He's reeeeeeeally nice," she said, fluttering her eyebrows.

Keisuke ran down the stairs. "Tetsuya! We've got trouble! Let's get back to the others, quick!"

Tetsuya looked at him, then looked at Kouran. "Well... okay." They hurried off.

---

Keisuke burst into the hospital room where Hikari had been born. "Taka!" he yelled.

Taka glared at him. "Shut up, Keisuke! She's sleeping!! Well, Hikari and Miaka, actually..."

Keisuke lowered his voice. "We have trouble. The book... doesn't seem to exist anymore."

"What?!"

---

The librarian glanced at Kouran. He was a tired-looking man of 20, with short brown hair sprouting like grass from his headband. "Hey, miss, we're closing – would you like to check out that book?"

Kouran looked at him. "No thank you, I was just going to..." She stopped as a small white cat leapt onto her table. The librarian looked surprised.

"Tama! I thought I left you at home!" The cat looked at him like "I can go whever I want" and went to sleep. The librarian sighed, walked over, and picked him up. "Sorry, but you know animal's aren't allowed here..." He looked up at Kouran. "Miss, we are closing now, would you please leave?"

"Oh! Of course, sorry!" she said, and quickly left.

---

"So you couldn't find it at all?" Mayo asked. Keisuke shook his head. "And... where was Tetsuya then?"

Tetsuya got a dreamy look on his face. "I met the most beautiful, sweet, cute..."

"Miaka!" This came from Taka, who went over to her bedside! "Miaka! You're awake!"

He told her about everything that Keisuke had discovered. Miaka frowned. "But then... if the book is gone... what happened to the people inside it?"

"I don't know," Keisuke admitted.

Tetsuya started going on about the girl he'd met again. "...Hot, pretty, smiley girl I've ever met... Even her name was pretty..." He sighed happily. "Oh, Kouran!"

Miaka started. She looked at him intently. "Did you just say... Kouran?"

"Yes! She has a boyfriend though..."

"Good." Yui glared furiously at Tetsuya. "Or did you forget that you aren't exactly unattached either?"

Tetsuya looked suddenly guilty. "Y-Yui, I..."

"Hang on." Miaka had a strange look on her face. "Did she mention what her boyfriend's name was?"

Tetsuya thought about that. "I think it started with an H... Houjun! That was it!"

Miaka and Taka stared at him.

"Miaka-chan... I think we've just found out what happened to the people in the book..." Taka said quietly.

~^@*!*@^~

Well, that was fun! ^_#. Um, that's all for now...

~Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc.


	2. Finding Mizu

"MIAKA! How could you eat at a time like this?!" Miaka, looked up, her face stuffed.  
  
"I can eat any time, Keisuke."  
  
They were looking for the other seishi. All of them. Miaka, Taka, Mayo, Keisuke, Tetsuya, Yui, Saori, and even Hikari , who was still too young to be left alone. Yui pored over a phone book.  
  
"Here! Ri, Houjun!" she said, pointing to the entry. "9954 Desert Ct... Okay, anyone know where that is?" Everyone looked at her blankly.  
  
"I think Hikari knows," Miaka volunteered cheerfully. No one laughed.  
  
"I think I know where Desert Ct. is," Mayo offered.  
  
"Maybe we should call first?" Taka suggested.  
  
Yui read out the phone number, and Taka dialed it on his cellphone. The group looked at him anxiously as he waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Click! "Hello, you've reached Ryuuen, Houjun and Kouran! Who is this?"  
  
"Uh..." Taka struggled. "It's, uh... It's..."  
  
There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hikou, for the last time, Kouran isn't here! You call her day and night, and frankly, I'm sick of being her answering machine! You should know by now that she and Houjun are together! Has she ever really paid you any attention? Shouldn't that tell you something? She doesn't want to talk to you! She thinks you're a creepy stalker, and she won't ever even slightly like you! I tell you, someday she'll probably murder you in her bed with that old dagger she has. You're just an annoying little..."  
  
Taka found his voice. "Excuse me? I don't know what on earth you're talking about," he declared.  
  
"...and Kouran really can do much better than..." The voice stopped. "Oh. You're... not Hikou?"  
  
"No, ma'am, I'm not."  
  
The voice on the phone grew dangerous. "Ma'am? I'm a guy!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, sir..." Taka put his hand over the speaker and whispered to the others. "What am I supposed to say?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Pretend you're a telemarketer?" Saori murmured.  
  
Taka groaned, but then put on his best fake smile. "Sir, would you like to win two tickets to sunny Cancun? We promise that this is real! All you need to do..."  
  
There was a click of the phone hanging up.  
  
"Well," Taka sighed, "it's the right house, all right. And I think Nuriko's there too."  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
Tetsuya's car pulled into the driveway at 9954 Desert Ct. Hikari started crying.  
  
"Oh, Hikari!" Miaka cried anxiously. "Don't cry!" She cradled Hikari in her arms. Then she gasped. "Taka!"  
  
"What?!" Taka said, worried. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Look at Hikari!" Miaka held Hikari out to Taka, who looked at her and drew in a breath. He reached out and traced the symbols glowing on her chest and knee.  
  
"Yanagi... and sho. Willow and well." He looked up at Miaka. "Nuriko and Chichiri."  
  
Hikari's wails grew louder. "Wahhhhhhh... Wahhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"Oh!" Miaka cradled her again until she quieted down.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and a young man walked out. His hair was wrapped up in a bandana. "Bye, guys!" he yelled inside.  
  
A female voice called from inside. "If you see Hikou, kill him for me!"  
  
The man laughed. "Of course!" He turned, and saw everyone getting out of the car. "Oh, are you the new neighbors?" He bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. But, your driveway is over there."  
  
"Oh, we're just visiting," Mayo assured him.  
  
Hikari cried harder.  
  
"All right," he said, and walked past the car. Soon, he turned the corner and was gone. Hikari's sobs started to die down.  
  
"Look," Yui pointed. "The 'sho' symbol is fading! I wonder why?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Well, let's go," Tetsuya muttered. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Beware," Taka said softly. "The one with the purple hair IS a guy."  
  
"Coming!" called a cheery voice. The door opened and a head with purple hair poked out. "Who is it?"  
  
Taka, Miaka and Yui (who were the only ones who had actually seen the seishi) stopped in their tracks. Miaka gasped, Taka hid behind Miaka cautiously, and Yui looked at the purple seishi with great interest.  
  
"Oh, hi! Are you the new neighbors?" Ryuuen asked, coming out onto the doorstep. The gang looked at each other.  
  
"We sure are!" Saori piped up. "I'm Saori. This is my best friend Mayo, these are Tetsuya, Keisuke, Miaka, Taka..." She introduced everyone.  
  
"Well, come on in!" Ryuuen said, gesturing them into the house. "Kouran!" she called, "The new neighbors came over to visit!"  
  
Upon hearing the name 'Kouran', Tetsuya's eyes lit up, and he started smoothing back his hair.  
  
"Tetsuyaaaaa!" Yui hissed, whacking him.  
  
"Sorry, Yui," he muttered, annoyed.  
  
Kouran lightly ran in from the kitchen, holding up two shakers filled with white grains.  
  
"Ryuuen, is THIS the sugar, or is THAT the sugar?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
Ryuuen picked up the smaller shaker. "This is the salt, dear, but you can put it in the cookies anyway, if you want."  
  
"Okay!" Kouran said happily. Then she turned to the group. "Oh, hi!" she exclaimed brightly, wiping her hands on her apron. "Nice to meet..." Her eyes narrowed as they landed on Tetsuya. "Don't I know you?"  
  
Tetusya backed away, his hands up, as Ryuuen and Kouran glared at him.  
  
"No! No, you don't know me from anywhere!"  
  
"Hey," Ryuuen glared, "You're that creep hitting on Kouran in the library!"  
  
"Yes, he is a creep, isn't he?" Yui said excitedly. "I'm his girlfriend! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Wow! He's more of a creep than I thought, hitting on another girl like that!" Ryuuen said in wonder.  
  
"I know!" Yui agreed.  
  
Tetsuya cleared his throat. "Maybe I should wait in the car..." he said, edging towards the door.  
  
Taka coughed. "So, um, you're... Ryuuen?"  
  
"Sure am!" Ryuuen proclaimed cheerfully, turning away from Tetsuya. "Ryuuen Chou. Where are you moving here from?"  
  
Everyone fidgeted. "China!" Miaka piped up. Taka elbowed her.  
  
"Really?!" Ryuuen said, interested. "What part of China? My brother lives there! Rokou Chou. Do you know him? I think he's in Xi'an, but..."  
  
"Ryuu-chan, I'm going to go back to my cookies," Kouran interrupted. She ran on tiptoe back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, are you two the only people who live here?" Mayo asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, no," Ryuuen assured her. "Houjun lives here too. He should be back from his walk soon. Um, I think you'd better try and calm down your daughter..."  
  
Miaka's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you're right, she's still crying!" She pulled Hikari closer to her. "I'm sorry, mis - uh, sir, she's only a few days old, this is the first time she's been like this since her birth. When she was first born, she cried for what seemed like forever, but Taka's swearing seemed to calm her down..."  
  
Ryuuen cut her off. "I understand. Babies can be difficult."  
  
"Ryuuuuuuuuuuen!" Kouran called, running in again. She held in her hand a bottle of shampoo. "Is this the vanilla? I mean, it's white, and vanilla's white, and it says 'vanilla-scented' on the front..."  
  
"No, honey, that's the shampoo, but if you really want to, you can put it in," Ryuuen said agreeably.  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Kouran said, walking out while opening the shampoo bottle.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Yui said politely to Ryuuen. "Those cookies... Are they." She paused. "Are you..."  
  
"You won't have to eat them," Ryuuen whispered loudly, with a wide smile. "Kouran can't bake to save her life, so when we want to get rid of someone, like, say, Hikou, we offer them a cookie."  
  
Hikari's cries, which no one had thought could possibly get louder, did.  
  
Ryuuen gasped. "What's that on her knee? Is she bleeding?"  
  
Taka glanced at her, took her from Miaka, and traced it with his finger. "Miaka, maybe we should go... This is really getting weird."  
  
The door behind them opened, and in came the man they had seen before. He unwrapped the bandana from his head, and revealed bright blue bangs in front of a buzz cut.  
  
"Oh, hello! Ryuuen, I see you've met the new neighbors..."  
  
A squeal came from the kitchen. "HOUJUN!" Kouran shrieked, sprinting to the door and flinging her arms around his neck. "Missedyoumissedyoumissedyou!"  
  
"I missed you too, Kouran," Houjun said sarcastically, hugging her to show that he didn't mean the sarcasm.  
  
Ryuuen leaned over to whisper to Saori. "When she's like this, you can have all sorts of fun. Watch this." He raised his voice. "Hey, Kouran! 'Gullible' is written on the ceiling!"  
  
"Really?" she gasped, her eyes searching the ceiling. "Where? I don't see it, Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan?"  
  
Houjun buried his face in his hands. "Kouran, c'mere, I'll explain it again..." He led her aside to explain Ryuuen's tricks.  
  
Keisuke looked over at Miaka and Taka. "I really, really think we should go, you guys..." he hinted.  
  
"You're right," Taka asserted. "We should go."  
  
As they left, they could hear Kouran's confused voice.  
  
"But, I don't get it! Ryuuen SAID it was written on the ceiling! Why would Ryuuen lie?"  
  
Houjun sighed deeply, and in the background, Ryuuen sniggered.  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
Saihitei knew he should've been writing the fifteenth chapter of his novel, but instead, he was looking out the window and dreaming of his beloved.  
  
Oh, Ryuuen! She never noticed him. She never payed attention to any boys, but he was confident that she would fall in love someday. He wondered that she never noticed him trying not to stare her way in class. Her hair was beautiful. He longed to run his fingers through it. And the mole below her eye! On anyone else it would've looked bad, but on Ryuuen it was just cute.  
  
His eyes started to close. Ryuuen...  
  
Saihitei fell asleep on his typewriter.  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
There was a knock at the door after they left, and Kouran answered it.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerily. Then she looked confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"We're the new neighbors!"  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
Genrou called the 1,258th meeting of the Anti-Girl's Club to order.  
  
"All right, men! This is an important matter! Just today, I saw..." He shivered. "Not just one woman, but FIVE, walking around freely without men nearby to neutralize their evilness! I even saw two teenagers... FEMALE teenagers, laughing! Seriously!" He looked gravely at his horrified audience. "Their laugh... it was too sweet. They're up to something. I can tell." He sat down slowly in the chair on the podium of the Anti-Girl's Club. "Slave!"  
  
Doukun ran over with a cloth to wipe his forehead and a glass of ice water.  
  
"Thank you. If anyone has any ideas on what to do about this matter, please drop them in the Idea Box, and we'll talk about them next meeting. Now... Personal Dictionary!"  
  
Doukun looked up. "What can I do for you, Mighty Sovereign?"  
  
Genrou frowned. "Sovereign?"  
  
Doukun sighed. "One that exercises supreme, permanent authority, especially in a nation or other governmental unit."  
  
Genrou still looked blank.  
  
"A ruler," Doukun explained. Genrou relaxed.  
  
"All right. Word of the Day?"  
  
"Avid," Doukun said immediately.  
  
Genrou frowned again. "All right. Let me think. I'll get it, I swear."  
  
"This is the tenth time we've had 'avid' as the Word of the Day," Doukun reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I know, Personal Dictionary!" he snapped. "Wait, it's... eager, or... enthusiastic!"  
  
Doukun's face lit up and he reached over to press a large, blue button. Balloons rained down from the ceiling and a banner dropped down that said "CONGRATULATIONS, GENROU!"  
  
Genrou grinned happily. "I got it right! I did! And the sentence..." He concentrated. "I am an AVID girl-hunter!"  
  
"That's right, Genrou!" Doukun said happily.  
  
Genrou's grin grew wider. "Who's the best club?" he said, addressing the other boys.  
  
"The Anti-Girl's Club!" they yelled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Guards!" Genrou shouted. The guards dragged in a slim figure with long, purple hair. "State your name," Genrou said to her, coldly.  
  
"K-Kourin," she said softly. "I'm looking for my brother, Ryuuen. Ryuuen Chou."  
  
"He's not here," Genrou said in disgust.  
  
She looked distressed. "But I have to tell him... that I remember..."  
  
Genrou was not impressed. "Throw her out!" he ordered.  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
OMAKE 1:  
  
Judge: Tetsuya Kajiwara, come forward. You are being accused of impersonating the Mr. New Neighbor and his family. What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Tetsuya: I only did it to meet pretty girls! I didn't mean it! Really!  
  
New Neighbor: ::coughYEAHRIGHTcough::  
  
::Judge sentences Tetsuya to fifty years in jail for lechery::  
  
OMAKE 2:  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Guards!" Genrou shouted. The guards dragged in a slim figure with long, purple hair. "State your name," Genrou said to the person, coldly.  
  
The figure looked annoyed. "I'm Ryuuen, and I'm a MAN."  
  
Genrou was startled. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure!" Ryuuen said irritably. "Look, do you want me to show you?"  
  
"No, that's all right..." Genrou said, still confused. "Why are you here?"  
  
Ryuuen brightened. "I came with gifts of cookies for the Anti-Girl's Club!"  
  
Genrou was happy about that. "Thank you! We're very grateful!"  
  
::A while later::  
  
All the cookies had been finished. Genrou suddenly noticed a list of ingredients in the bottom of the package. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"Shampoo? Salt? Wood? Ground glass? Buttons? Gravel? Bandages?" He continued to read the list and looked around at the dead bodies of the other club members. "Whoops..."  
  
~@^*!*^@~  
  
The Personal Dictionary thing is based on real life, where Kouran (who recently changed her name to Song, with an accent on the 'o' that we can't type) will ask Taira how to spell any word that she doesn't know. The "gullible is written on the ceiling" bit is also taken from real life experiences - Song has had this done to her many a time, and for the first several times, she fell for it. In fact - LOOK, SONG! Gullible is written on the ceiling! (Song: ::looks up eagerly:: Where? Where?) Um... Song, I was just kidding... (Song: ::pouts::)  
  
~Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc. (Two heads are better than one!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (mizu) O----------------------O (ryuuseisui) 


End file.
